Paper Or Plastic?
by XxSonicShadowXx
Summary: Sonic and Shadow are one year into their relationship and they're living together. One day, there's no food in the house and the two of them go food shopping. You will laugh your socks off. Enjoy! SONADOW.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's another short story for ya! Hope you guys like it! Enjoy and R&R! :D**

Chapter 1

Shadow woke up on the half blue, half black/red king-sized bed, the sunlight from the windows hitting his face. His ruby red eyes looked over at the clock. 1:02 PM.

_Crap..._

He looked at the sleeping blue figure next to him, smiling. Who ever knew that a speedy, cocky, blue hedgehog could look so peaceful in his sleep? Either way, someone had to wake him up sooner or later. Shadow shook him a few times.

"Sonic, wake up."

Nothing. Shadow then gave a little kick.

"Sonic, get up."

Sonic dug his head under his pillow. "Mmm...five more minutes..."

Shadow sighed. _Guess we'll have to do this the hard way..._

Shadow moved closer to Sonic and began to kiss and nibble the back of his neck, making Sonic purr.

"Sonikku...you better get up or else you won't be getting any of this tonight..." Shadow moved up and started nibbling near Sonic's ear.

Sonic shuddered and couldn't help but let out a small moan. This was turning him on, really, really fast. Then Shadow started licking his back. He tasted of blue raspberry and Mountain Dew, and Shadow loved it.

Sonic shuddered again, his muzzle turning red under the pillow. Then, out of nowhere, Shadow bit his neck, and at the same time, stuck a finger in a place I will not describe.

Sonic jumped. "Ahh! Okay, okay! I'm up!" Sonic yelled as he took his head out of the pillow and sat up.

Shadow smirked. "Good."

And that's when Shadow kicked Sonic off the bed. HARD.

His head was the first to meet the wall.

"Ow...what the hell was that for?" Sonic asked while rubbing his head.

Shadow shrugged. "I felt like it."

Sonic glared. One day he'll get him back...GOOD. He got up and fixed his quills. Shadow hopped off the bed, heading towards Sonic, and unexpectedly put his arms around Sonic's waist, pulling him for a deep kiss. Sonic blushed but returned it with passion. It's been one year and he's still not used to Shadow's surprise kisses.

"Better?" Shadow asked when they pulled back.

Sonic nodded, speechless.

Shadow smirked.

"So, uh...what time is it anyway?" Sonic asked, wanting to change the topic.

"It's one in the afternoon, Sonic."

Sonic's eyes widened. "Whoa, seriously?" Sonic dashed into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

**_10 seconds later..._**

"So Shads, what's for breakfast?"

"No way, hedgehog. Last time I made breakfast, I ended up washing all of your dirty dishes. Just eat whatever's in the kitchen."

"Fine."

Sonic went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, only to find absolutely nothing in it.

"Shit..."

He checked the cabinets. Nothing.

_Where the HELL did all our food go?_

"Uh...Shads?" Sonic yelled.

"What is it?" Shadow asked while he fixed the bed.

"There's like, no food in the house."

Shadow walked into the kitchen. "Probably from that party you had yesterday?"

"Hey, I was BORED okay? And that was one heck of a party!"

"Whatever." Shadow sighed. "Well I guess we'll have to go food shopping..."

"Food shopping? I've never been food shopping!"

Shadow raised a brow. "Then what do you usually do when there's no food in the house?"

Sonic smiled. "Easy. I just call up Tails and he brings stuff from the supermarket!"

"Then this will be a fun experience." Shadow smirked.

"Nuh-uh Shadow. There's no way you're dragging me into this."

Shadow sighed. "We'll stop by your favorite store on the way back. Deal?"

Sonic's eyes widened. "Gamestop?"

"Mmm-hmm."

Sonic has been into video games ever since he played with Tails a few years ago. Lately, he's been playing Guitar Hero III every night non-stop.

Sonic crossed his arms. "Fine..."

"Okay, well first we'll have to make a shopping list..."

"Easy." Sonic pulled out an invisible notepad and pen. "CHI-LI-DOGS."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "I don't understand how you can eat that slop you call a chilidog."

"It's not slop, it's food from heaven."

"Right..."

After 10 minutes, the two of them finally made a REAL shopping list.

"Alright, now let me get my camcorder..." Shadow said with a smirk.

Sonic raised a brow. "Since when do we have a camcorder?"

"Uh..."

****Flashback****

_"Hey, check this out Shadow! This YouTube video is hilarious!" Sonic exclaimed from the computer._

_"Those things are so stupid, how do people even upload those things anyway?"_

_"It's easy, they just record some stuff with a camcorder, put it on the computer, and then upload it on the site. Simple."_

_"I see..." Shadow said with a mischievous smirk. "I'll be back Sonic, I've got some errands to run."_

_"Sure thing, Shadzie." Sonic responded, focusing more on the video._

_Shadow dashed out the door._

**_30 minutes later..._**

_Shadow came back with a box in his hands. When he saw that Sonic was out of sight, he put it deep in his closet where Sonic couldn't see it._

**_Later that night..._**

_Sonic laid on his bed sleeping, snoring loudly from being tired of that long run he went on earlier. There beside him stood Shadow, a brand-new camcorder in one hand and a can of whipped cream in the other. Shadow shook the can and made a whipped cream mustache on Sonic's face. Then he hit the record button on the camcorder, and recorded his hilarious loud snores._

_"This is definitely going on that YouTube site."_

****End of Flashback****

"Uh, I've had it for quite some time..."

"Riiiight..." Sonic said.

"Anyway...let's get ready so we can go."

"Mmmk."

They both headed to the bathroom. Shadow started the water while Sonic took off his "sleeping" boxers. Shadow did the same and they both got in the white bathtub. They took a quick shower, scrubbing each other lovingly. After ten minutes, they got out and dried each other off. With towels around them, they headed to their bedroom to change. Sonic put on his usual gloves and red/white sneakers while Shadow put on his gloves, rings, and jet shoes.

"Alright, let's go Faker."

Sonic groaned. _This is gonna be a loooong day... _Sonic thought as they headed out the door.

**_(To be continued...)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the last chapter! I hope you guys like it! R&R! Oh yeah, and no flames please. Enjoy. :D**

Chapter 2

The two hedgehogs hopped into Shadow's car─ a black Hyundai Genesis Coupe with red flames, definitely Shadow's taste. Shadow started the car, and in seconds they were zooming down the street. While Shadow drove, Sonic listened to his blue iPod. "It Doesn't Matter" by Crush 40 was currently playing, which happens to be Sonic's favorite song, so he started to dance around in his seat. Shadow couldn't help but smile. He wouldn't be surprised if he started shaking his butt out the window.

They finally reached the supermarket. Shadow parked his car, and the two of them got out and went inside and got a cart. Sonic crossed his arms as they walked, not wanting to be there in the first place. Not only that, he was embarassed, and this was definitely ruining his reputation.

_I'd rather be running right now... _Sonic thought.

Shadow sighed, sensing Sonic's discomfort.

"It'll be quick, I promise."

Sonic didn't respond, but groaned. After all, "quick" was **NOT** Shadow's middle name.

"Sonic, what's the first thing on the list?" Shadow asked, wanting to get this over with before Sonic starts his whining.

Sonic took out the piece of paper from his head quills, opening it.

"Umm...hot dog buns." Obviously, they were for the chilidogs Sonic loves so much.

"Ok, now which aisle is it in...?"

Sonic's emerald eyes sparkled as he got an idea, an invisible light bulb on his head.

"I'll find it!" Sonic said as he started dashing through each aisle, looking at each sign to find where the bread was. Finally, something he can use his speed for.

Shadow slapped his forehead in frustration.

"Found it!" Sonic shouted, pointing at Aisle 16.

"Sonic, you can't just run around all over the place."

Sonic crossed his arms again. "Why not?"

Shadow sighed. There were times when his "boyfriend" can be really dumb, like now. "You might run into someone or something."

Sonic raised a brow. "Like you wouldn't laugh at that?"

Shadow gave a dark chuckle. "True."

Sonic glared at him playfully.

"So, what's next? And don't you DARE run this time."

"Mmm...chili."

"Ugh..." Shadow said as he made a disgusted face.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You don't know what you're missing..."

The two of them walked down the aisles, Shadow holding his camcorder in case something happens. As they went down some more aisles, they finally found the one with canned soups and chili. Just when Sonic picked out a can...

_**WHAM!**_

Another can had fallen HARD on Sonic's head, Shadow laughing hysterically. His camcorder was shaking insane.

"OWW! Sheesh, I already got hit there!"

"This is GOLD." Shadow said, still laughing.

Sonic glared at him, picking up the can from the floor. Then he decided this was his chance for payback, and threw the can right at Shadow's head.

_**WHAM!**_

"AHHHH! GODDAMMIT SONIC!"

Sonic laughed hysterically as Shadow fell down to the floor and dropped his camcorder, his hand rubbing his head. Sonic laughed so hard, he dropped down to the floor himself.

As soon as Shadow recovered, he took the chance and pinned Sonic to the ground. Sonic immediately stopped laughing. Shadow was **pissed**. Sonic closed his eyes tight, bracing for it. But instead of a fist or a knife through his throat, he got a deep, searing kiss on the lips.

Luckily, no one was in the aisle to see all of this.

Sonic returned it with all his love and passion. Shadow might be a jackass sometimes, but he still loved him with all his heart. After all, he is goddamn **sexy**.

After being like that for a few seconds, the two of them got up to their feet again. Sonic was blushing while Shadow had a badass smirk on his muzzle.

_I'm gonna fuck that hedgehog so good when we get home..._

The two love hedgehogs got the rest of the things on their list, walking all around the market, walking through almost every aisle... Finally, they got everything and made the line at the register.

"Man, I thought this would never end..." Sonic said as they waited in line.

"At least we don't have to do this again anytime soon..." Shadow said as he looked at the cart. There were at least a hundred things in there.

Sonic smiled. "Good."

It was finally their turn to purchase their things, and the two of them put their items on the conveyor belt. An orange cat girl was at the register, scanning their items and pressing buttons on the computer.

"$234.99." said the cat girl.

Shadow glared at Sonic of the price. Sonic just had a "What? It's not my fault" look on his face. Shadow paid for the items and the two of them put the bags in the cart. The cat girl gave the receipt and said the usual "Have a nice day."

And that was the end of their little food shopping adventure.

When the two of them got to Shadow's awesome-looking car, they put the bags in the trunk and got inside the car.

"Do you still want to go to GameStop?" Shadow asked.

"Nah, I'll go some other day. Besides, after I got my payback with the can, I'm good." Sonic grinned.

Shadow gave a death glare and started the car. "You're just lucky that you're mine, Sonikku."

Sonic blushed at that.

The two of them drove back home, Shadow speeding down the road when there were no cars around. Shadow parked in the driveway and the two of them got out, carrying loads of grocery bags into the house. It took them an hour just to put everything away.

As soon as they were done, Sonic threw himself on his favorite blue couch. Shadow joined him.

"So Sonikku, what do you want for dinner, hmm?"

"I dunno...what are ya in the mood for, Shads?"

Shadow's badass smirk crawled back on his face. "Actually, I'm craving for a certain blue hedgehog right now..."

Sonic blushed, and before he knew it, tans lips met his own.

"How about we take this to a place more private?" the naughty dark hedgehog asked.

Sonic made a seductive smile. "Race ya."

The two lovers got up and raced to the bedroom.


End file.
